A bathtub is usually located in an alcove with an end wall of the alcove at each end of the bathtub. A curtain rod with a shower curtain suspended therefrom usually extends across the space between the two end walls. The shower curtain extends downwardly into the bathtub below the top rim of the tub. Due to the inwardly curved interior shape of the ends of the bathtub there is normally a gap between the end walls and the shower curtain which is offset from the end walls by said inward curvature of the tub. When taking a shower water may splash through this gap onto the bathroom floor.
It is also possible that the bathtub may not be precisely perpendicular to one or both of the end walls. This further contributes to the formation or enlargement of the gap between the edge of the shower curtain and the end wall.
This invention provides a simple, easy to install splash shield which eliminates this gap and prevents water from splashing onto the bathroom floor.